Battle of Winterfell
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: this is my own make of the battle of Winterfell with my own oc house helping in the defense of Winterfell.


**Hey everyone this is a two-shot of an SI lord and how the way that i feel like the battle of winterfell should have happened and i thought about doing other fanfics about it.**

**So my SI house sigil is a white tree with a black backround like gondor, his men are consisted of humans but with ****shields like ****gondor for swordsmans as for my spearmen they'll have round shields like the spartans used****. for weapons they will be with dragonglass spear heads and arrowheads made out of dragonglass****, so the swords will be infused with dragonglass**.

**I will be trying to use medieval and roman formations but I've never done a battle before so i hope i do it ****right and i hope you guys like it or you could gigive me some pointers on how to do battles.**

people would be walking around Winterfell preparing for the fight against the Night King and his army.

Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Bran, Tyrion, Tormund, Brienne, Jaime, Davos, Greyworm, Missendi, the leader of the dothraki, Arya, and Theon were discussing their plans to fight against the Night king and his army of undead.

"We recieved more help" Bran said looking at the map as everyone looked at him in question.

"What do you mean Bran?" Jok asked as he and everybody else looked at him wondering what he meant.

"House Lara has arrived" Bran said as a horn was heard outside and everyone looked at each other before exiting the room with Jon pushing Bran.

Outside an army was marching towards Winterfell and their banners has a white tree with a black backround.

The gate would open as the group walked out with 20 guards consisted of unsullied, Dothraki, free folk, soldiers from the vale, and stark soldiers.

The lord of house Lara got off of his horse and walked towards the group with four of his personal guards.

"Greetings your grace, i am Jairo of house Lara" He bowed slightly then stood straight staring at the group.

"Hello lord Lara we are glad you were able to arrive to help us" Sansa said to him as the others nodded to him.

Jairo lifted his hand and moved it back a little and his army began to dispurse and set up tents.

"Shall we begin planning the defense of Winterfell" Jairo said waiting for them to respond.

Jon nodded and they all walked back towards the meeting room to finish their planning.

They all entered the meeting room and looked down at the table and began talking about their plan to defeat the Night King.

"Lord Lara how many men were you able to bring? and if you have anything to add towards the planning it will be appreciated" Jon said looking at the table.

Jairo looked down at the map and studied it coming up with a way to defend Winterfell.

"I brought 2,435 archers, 3,271 swordsman, and 4,689 spearmen willing to fight so in total i have 10,595" Jairo said.

"It wont be enough" Jon said gravely looking at the map.

"Well we could have half of our spearmen in the front while having half our swordsman in the back outside of Winterfell while the rest of our swordsman, spearmen and archers stay inside Winterfell." Jairo said looking at the map and the pieces on it looking for any other way to defend Winterfell.

"We could also make three faze lines but we would need to cut down trees right away and begin working fast." Davos said looking at the map.

"The first line would have no one defending it but would be able to slow them down, the second line could have the Dothraki begin taking down wights once they come over the second wall and once they hear the signal they will retreat to the back of Winterfell and harass the army of the dead, and finally the third line will have our soldiers behind it so it will be easier to send reinforcements and have them retreat" Davos said looking at the map.

"What about artillery?" Lyanna mormont asked.

"They'll be on the towers raining down strikes on the enemy but we'll need runners to tell them where to strike" Jon said looking at Davos.

"Before the final line we'll dig a trench around Winterfell and put spikes in them and light it on fire once the tine is right." Davos said.

"That is a good plan but what about our cavalry, we can't just leave them outside" Danereys asked looking at everyone waiting for an answer.

"Have our cavalry harass the army of the dead and when we think they have done enough we order them back" Tyrion said looking at Danereys.

"How will we single them to return back into Winterfell?" Jon asked lookinglooking at Tyrion.

"We'll think of something" Tyrion said in thought, thinking for a solution.

"What about traps?" Arya asked

"We could dig ditches and put spikes facing towards the dead from Winterfell in front of the gate and walls and place traps away from our forces and if we have to retreat, it could buy us enough time to get everyone into Winterfell." Davos said.

"What about the women, children and elderly? Where will they go" Jairo asked looking at Jon.

"They'll be in the crypt" Jon said looking back at Jairo then back at the map.

"If they will then they will need protection incase the Night King decides to raise the dead" Lyanna said looking at the map.

"I'll have 30 unsullied protect them" Danereys said looking at Greyworm who nodded to her.

"Is there anything else?" Jairo asked looking at the map as the pieces were moved.

"We plan to draw the Night King out with Bran and Theon will protect him with his men" Jon said as he stood straight.

"I'll have some men help you with defending him" Jairo said nodding at Theon who nodded back.

"we should all get some rest" Davos said looking at everyone who nodded in agreement.

Everyone exited the room and went their separate ways to prepare for the fight of the living against the dead.

Jairo walked to the wall and looked at all of the men and women who are going to fight against the Night King and his undead army, praying that the living wins and praying for every man and women who are fighting to defend Winterfell, the people in the crypts, and the ones who are defending Bran.

**So what do you think? do you like the idea of an oc house in the battle of winterfell, do you hate it or are you indifferent. Also i dont own any of the characters in here besides my oc.**

**you could try to make your own battle of winterfell if you wish i could be the only one who did something like this or not who knows, so i hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**For the outerwall of winterfell and artillery i saw a video on the battle of Winterfell and the person who did it gave their own way on the defense of Winterfell and im going to try his idea, if you want to see his video it is called** **Improved battle plans - a defense in depth battle of Winterfell**


End file.
